RWBY DLTA
by n2000nick
Summary: Join me as I wake up in the RWBY universe and make my way trough beacon. Using my foreknowledge to have fun, mess with the villains and try not to get eaten by a Beowolf. But what happens when I run out of foreknowledge...
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**AN:**** This is my first fanfic and yes, I know, a self-insert. You like them or not. I'd like to improve my writing so any feedback is welcome, except for flames of course.**

**Special thanks to VindictiveDunc for allowing me to become a Multiverser and helping me with this. For more information on Multiversers, check his profile or mine. I know Multiversers are usually overpowered but I'm not going to go there just yet. My OC doesn't know he is one yet and it will take some time for his powers to fully develop, possibly not even done by the end of this fic. (if it has an end)  
For now I'll stick to the original plot and my own additions, eventually (about halfway through volume 2 I hope) I'll try to find some interesting deviations or a separate plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is in the very capable hands of Rooster Teeth and the genius Monty Oum.**

**Let's get started shall we.**

* * *

Have you ever wondered if there's more out there? Not just other worlds, other universes. I always believed there were. Everything you can think of, every story ever written, it exists somewhere out there, somewhere in the Multiverse. You've probably heard of the theory, infinite universes, some differ slightly from ours and others aren't even close.

I was just a 17 year old wanting to be immortal so he could wait until we had the technology to travel to them. Who doesn't want to visit their favorite stories, TV-series, movies and be a part of them? Then one day everything changed and I went on the greatest journey ever.

I am Nick Skywalker, I am a Multiverser and this is my story.

* * *

I wake up with a headache, something doesn't feel right but I can't place it. I groan as I bring my hands to my face, trying to rub away the tiredness. Suddenly I realize what is wrong, I'm not in my room and don't recognize my surroundings. The smell, however, is very recognizable, I'm in an infirmary or hospital.

"Good day, young man. I see you're finally awake."

I look in the direction of the voice and see Ozpin, THE Ozpin, sitting at a small table to my right, including coffee mug. _'What. The. Fuck.'_  
What surprises me even more is that my backpack is lying on the table with some other items that I don't immediately recognize.  
_'How?'_

"How the hell did I end up at Beacon?" I mutter, bringing my hands back to my face, but it was still loud enough for him to hear.

"You know where you are but you don't remember how you got here?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I nod.

"I'll tell you what happened from my point of view, it might refresh your memory," he says as he adjusts his glasses.

"Some sort of rift appeared in my office and you fell out if it. You were conscious upon arrival but passed out as some sort of energy started radiating off your body. It changed you."

"Changed?" I ask, getting even more confused.

"Yes, it happened right after you went unconscious. Your appearance changed slightly and it gave you an entirely new outfit, including weapons."

"Wow," I say as I get up and sit on the side of the bed. _'Wait, weapons?'_

"Do you remember anything?" he asks before I can ask about the weapons.

"No," I sigh, "but my backpack is here so that suggests I had time to prepare."

"Yes, your backpack, which brings me to my next subject." He takes something out of it. I recognize it as my atlas. Why the hell would I bring an atlas of earth with me to another world? _'Oh, right… proof.'_

"These are some very detailed maps, however, they are not of Remnant." I know where this is going.

"This, the circumstances of your arrival and the fact that you are not in any database, leads me to the conclusion that you are not from this world. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Yet you know where you are."

'_No point in lying, I brought evidence with me so I was probably going to tell it anyway.'_

"Professor, I'm going to be honest with you," I say, "In my world, this one is fictional, created by a man called Monty Oum. Therefore, I have knowledge about some events until the start of the second semester. But that I'm here," I extend my arms to the sides to emphasise my point, "here in Beacon, proves that nothing is fictional, it all exists somewhere."

"I see," he says, taking a sip off his coffee. He doesn't look as surprised as I expected he would, but he is Ozpin after all. I need to find something to convince him.

"I'm not expecting you to believe this, so I'll try to remember something that not a lot of people should know yet…  
Which day is it? I mean, which day in relation to the year at Beacon, I don't really know the dates."

"The new year will start tomorrow, students will arrive by airship," he responds.

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_

"Alright, let's see… This year the relics for initiation are chess pieces, 4 of each, one white and one black pair. That's something even Glynda doesn't know yet if I'm correct."

"Very well, I believe you," he says, now looking more interested. "Seeing as you already know who I am, may I know your name?" he asks as he extends his hand.

'_My real last name wouldn't really fit in this world, but what name should I pick then?'_

"Nick, Nick… Skywalker," I answer as I shake his hand. _'Always liked that name, used it as username a few times and it sounds like something that would fit this world.'_

"Interesting name." He sips from his coffee. "Now then, Mister Skywalker, what are you plans now you are stuck in our world?" he inquires.

"Professor, I would like to attend Beacon."

"You want to become a huntsman?" I expected him to see that one coming, guess he didn't.

"Yes, since I found out about this world, I wanted to be a part of it. In my world I was just an average teenager, not destined to do anything special. Here, I can make a difference, help people. Seeing how I prepared, I probably willingly went through that rift.

I may not have any experience or passed an entrance exam but I want to become a huntsman. You said it yourself, the rift changed me, gave me weapons. It is as if it prepared me for this. So please, give me this chance."

"I'll consider it," he says as he gets up from his seat. "Come to my office tomorrow after the ceremony, I'll arrange an ID for you and give you my answer."

"Now if you'll excuse me, professor Goodwitch and I have to go down to Vale for some final preparations," he continues as he walks towards the door.

"Mind if I tag along?" I ask, "Some fresh air might help against this headache, and it would be better than sitting here all day."

"Meet us at the landing pads in 15 minutes." He replies before leaving the room.

I get off the bed and walk towards the table where my belongings are. _'Let's see what this new outfit and weapons are.'_

I'm wearing a light-grey shirt with short sleeves, camo pants with a digital urban pattern and some heavy combat boots. _'These look familiar…'  
_The other pieces of the outfit are on the table, a black tactical vest, a utility belt, black knee pads, dark-grey fingerless gloves, an earpiece with microphone and a replica of the trench coat worn by the 10th Doctor.

"Holy shit," I mutter as I realize it. _'Did that rift seriously turn me into my OC?!' _I look at the weapons on the table. "Yep…" _'Best. Day . Ever.'_  
My weapons were 2 vambraces that reached from wrist to elbow and had several built-in features.  
I don't have time to check if everything works because I have to meet up with Ozpin and Goodwitch so I'll do that later in Vale. I put on my coat and notice a black delta on the back, the same delta that was the symbol of the first real gaming community I joined. It's a shame we disbanded, those were good times.

* * *

I made my way to the landing pads, left my backpack in the infirmary since I didn't need anything from it. Goodwitch was surprised at the new passenger but she didn't say anything about it. The trip was uneventful, a few curious glances from Glynda but that was it. Ozpin said I had to be back in a few hours or else I'd have to spend the night in Vale and take the airship with the students.

My plans don't involve being back in time, they involve a certain Dust shop and a scythe wielding girl. I know it's dangerous but it's the perfect way to get me into the "plot" and Glynda shows up in time so everything should be alright.

After almost an hour of wandering around Vale I finally asked for directions and found "From Dust Till Dawn". The sun hasn't set yet so I still have a few hours to prepare.

I find a nice bench in a quiet corner of the park and sit down. I chuckle, _'I guess the multiverse loves irony, I was considering writing a self-insert and now I actually became one._' This might be a good time to check out my weapons, I'll need them later anyway.

The left one has a grappling hook launcher above the wrist, hook connected to a coil of wire. The hook itself has arms that can swivel around their joint, allowing it to fit inside the launcher and providing a way to quickly release objects. To both sides of the launcher barrel are segments that can transform into a small ballistic shield.

My main weapon is the right one, the top part is a PDW that works in a way similar to the P90, it has a retractable red-dot sight near the wrist. The part under my arm has a slot with a 16 inch blade, not including hilt. The blade is made out of 3, the top 2 slide into the bottom one for easy storage. Because of its position, extending the blade while it's stored makes it act like a hidden blade. The complete sword can be ejected, causing the hilt to fall towards your hand when you point it to the ground.

They seemed like a good design when I came up with them but now they look a little…, well, ineffective. I'll probably end up changing a lot to them, if not completely abandoning the design.

I look in the pouches on my belt and only find some spare mags. _'Some grenades would be useful, if they even have grenades here.'_

It's starting to get dark so I make my way back to the dust shop. Roman would be there soon so I need to find a spot to hide. The roof he'd use for his getaway would be a good spot, if I remember correctly there are some skylights and chimneys to hide behind. I climb up the ladder and use the dark to hide myself while I keep watch over the streets below.

It seems I was just in time because I see Ruby arriving at the store. Soon after, Torchwick and a few thugs walk out of an alley and enter the store.

'_3… 2… 1…' _And there goes the first thug flying through the window, how wrong they were when they thought it would be easy to rob a certain girl. Ruby is now standing in front of the store and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. A high-impact sniper rifle/scythe… Monty, you're a genius.

Now is the time to retreat behind one of the chimneys, if Roman notices me watching from up here, he'll probably take a different route. When I left the park I had put my vambraces back on over my sleeves so I wouldn't have to roll them up for the things about to happen.

I hear the Dust flare from Roman's cane go off, signaling that he's about to make his getaway. Not even a minute later I notice him climbing over the side of the roof and running to the other side of it. Time to make my move.

"Not so fast Torchwick!" I yell as I fire my grappling hook at him and reel it back in the moment it makes contact with his hat, knocking it off his head. I was actually aiming for the hand holding his cane to disarm him but I guess I need to improve my aim with the hook.

Ruby lands to my right before he gets the chance to do anything. She used the recoil from Crescent Rose to propel herself up.

"Hey!"

"It seems little Red has friend," he says while looking at me. Suddenly we hear the sound of jet engines. A Bullhead VTOL airship rises up from behind the building. He climbs into Bull head and takes a red Dust crystal from his pocket.

"End of the line, kids!" He throws the crystal at us. It lands in front of us on the roof and he points his cane at it. I quickly turn towards Ruby and hold my left arm in front of her, extending my shield. Normally Glynda should show up to stop the explosion but I might as well make a good impression.

A force like I've never felt before hits me in the back. I feel my feet come off the ground for a moment before hit the roof. _'What happened?'_

My vision is blurred and my ears are ringing.

"A- -u o-y"

Something rolls me onto my back and starts shaking me.

"Are you okay?" My vision clears and the ringing stops. I see Ruby shaking my shoulders with a concerned look on her face. She doesn't seem affected by whatever it was, my shield must have protected her.

I get into a sitting position. "I'm fine. Where's Torchwick?"

She points towards the other end of the roof. The Bullhead is still hovering there, Cinder now standing in the back and Roman piloting it. In front of us on the roof is Glynda, fighting Cinder.

That must have been what happened, for some reason Glynda arrived just a few seconds later, not fast enough to stop the crystal from exploding. Causing the explosion to send me flying. But how am I still conscious and uninjured, an explosion like that should be enough to seriously fuck someone up. Only one explanation: Aura. Whatever it was that send me here and gave me my equipment also unlocked my Aura, thus also saving me from the explosion.

It looks like the fight between Glynda and Cinder proceeded like it did in episode 1, having now reached the point where Cinder used some sort of shockwave to destroy all projectiles Glynda had in the air.

Ruby shifts Crescent Rose into rifle mode and fires a few shots at Cinder who deflects them with her bare hands, probably using her Aura to do it.

She waves her hand and the ground under Glynda and Ruby begins to glow, indicating that it's about to erupt. Glynda notices but Ruby seems to take a bit longer. If everything went as it should have, she would have been standing next to Glynda who would push her out of the way but now she's a few meters behind her.

If she gets injured this early, it would ruin everything. I push myself to my feet and try to run towards her. I'm too far away.

"LOOK OUT!"

I suddenly disappear and then reappear right next to her. No time to process what just happened, I grab her, we disappear and reappear next to Glynda who had rolled out of the way.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Whatever it was, it got me out of breath.

"That was awesome!" Ruby squeals. She turns towards Glynda, "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?"

Goodwitch is not amused. "Both of you are coming to the police station with me!" was her only response before walking away and motioning us to follow her.

* * *

The aftermath of the evening. I'm sitting outside the interrogation room where Glynda is giving Ruby a lecture. The end of my coat is damaged and scorched from the explosion but I got a souvenir. Torchwick left his hat on the roof and now it's mine.

"I didn't expect to find you here." I look up and see Ozpin, coffee mug and plate of cookies in hand.

"Hello Professor."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"Seek out a store that would be robbed and then proceed to help a girl you've never met in trying to stop the culprit."

"Oh… Professor, I'm stuck in my favorite universe. There are two things I can do. Either find a way to work myself into the," I make air quotes, "plot, or try to prevent it all from happening and solve everything before it becomes a problem."

"Which one of those were today's events?"

"Both, but it seems it has become the first option."

"Why's that?"

"I changed nothing, everything happened how it was supposed to happen, except for one thing."

"And what would that be?"

I sigh, "Glynda was supposed to arrive sooner and stop the explosion. I don't want to think about what would have happened if I wasn't there to shield Ruby and Glynda would have still been late."

"All that matters is that you were there, and let me give you some advice. Never let her hear you call her Glynda, she doesn't like it when students address her by her first name.

'_Sounds like something she would do… Students?'_

"Yes, you heard it correctly. I've considered your request and I believe you would fit just fine at Beacon, especially now you discovered your semblance."

'_Semblance?' _I facepalm? _'So that's what the teleportation thing was.'_ Ozpin chuckles at my sudden realization.

"I doubt I would be able to keep you away from the _**plot**_anyway."

"Thanks professor, it means a lot."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a chat with miss Rose." He turns around and enters the interrogation room.  
A few minutes later, Ruby comes out of the room, all excited.

"Let me guess, you're going to Beacon?" I ask before she notices me.

"H-how did you..?" She's startled by my sudden question.

"You're not the only one," I say with a smile on my face.

"Really?"

"Yep, looks like we both got accepted tonight."

"So, um, why did you help me?" She asks awkwardly.

"I couldn't just watch a store being robbed and do nothing could I? And he would have had less chance to get away if the two of us tried to stop him instead of just you."

"But he did get away," she says, disappointed that he escaped.

"Not with his hat, though," I say while putting it on, "How do I look?"

"You look silly." She chuckles, having cheered up a bit.

"I'm Nick Skywalker by the way." I hold out my hand.

"Ruby Rose," she replies, shaking my hand.

Ozpin and Glynda leave the interrogation room they were still in and head for the exit.

"I got to go, sorry Ruby. I'll see you at Beacon," I say as I get up run after them.

"It was nice talking to you!" I hear her say behind me.

'_Definitely best day ever.'_

* * *

**AN:**** If you made it all the way down here, thank you. I'd appreciate any feedback that helps me improve my writing.**

**Thank you for reading, or just scrolling down if you did that. I hope to see you at the next chapter!**

**-Nick**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting acquainted

**AN:**** Heads up! Chapters 1 and 2 have been revised. I suggest reading them again because some things changed.**

**I'm sorry about there not being a third chapter yet, I want to have it out by the end of the week.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, it is in the very capable hands of Rooster Teeth and the genius Monty Oum**

* * *

I had spent the night in my room in the infirmary. I woke up late, it was almost midday. Thankfully everything that happened yesterday wasn't just a dream.  
In the bathroom I took the time to look in the mirror and see what else that rift did to me. I still had my bluish grey eyes and light brown hair but my hair was shorter than I remembered and a bit scraggly. I was a bit muscular, I lost some weight, all the little scars I got over the years were gone and everything that was wrong with my body seemed to be fixed. My body was in perfect shape.

There was a tattoo on the side of my left upper arm, under the shoulder. It was the same delta that was on the back of my coat.

I put my gear back on and look at the other things I have in my backpack, besides my pajamas and atlas. It were just regular things like underwear, shirts, sneakers, toothbrush, toothpaste,…

I was able to get lunch in the dining hall, which I was grateful for because I hadn't eaten since I arrived here yesterday. While I was eating I came up with a plan for today.

Become acquainted with as many main characters as possible without interfering with the plot too much and figure out a strategy for tomorrow.

I finish my lunch and go back to the infirmary to pick up my backpack. On my way out of the infirmary I pick up some basic medical supplies, I was always more of a support player.

Beacon's architecture was impressive but I see the airships on the horizon so the sightseeing would have to wait. I decide to observe at first, see if anything happens that shouldn't happen.

Those airships are interesting, how do they even work? I understand how the Bullhead works but I don't see what would create enough lift for those big airships. I guess I'll have to do some research in this world's technology.

The first one docks and Jaune bursts out of the door, heading towards the nearest trashcan. Ruby and Yang exit the airship a moment later. I'm sitting on a bench far enough away that they don't notice me but close enough to see everything that happens.

Seeing Ruby nearly swoon at the sight of all the new weapons makes me smile. I'd probably react in a similar way if I didn't have other things on my mind. On the outside I'm the calm, quiet type like Blake or Ren, but on the inside I'm more like Ruby. A bit awkward around new people, weapons/tech enthusiast, things like that.

Yang runs off with a group of people that suddenly appeared behind her, causing Ruby to spin around and stumble into a luggage cart.

And there's Weiss, going on her rant about the damage Ruby could have caused. How did she not notice the Dust coming from the vial she was shaking?

Ruby sneezes. The sneeze somehow activates the cloud of Dust around them. Fire, lightning and even some ice briefly appear in the resulting explosion.

The vial flies away and lands at the feet of our favorite cat-Faunus, Blake. She picks it up, examines it, notices the Schnee logo, takes a look at Weiss and walks over to them.

Weiss walks away angrily, she didn't like Blake's comment about her father's company. Something about controversial labor force and questionable business partners.  
Ruby yells something at Weiss and turns around to see Blake also walking away. She slumps down to the ground, feeling defeated. Jaune comes to the rescue and helps her up.

I've done enough observing, everything seems all right. No characters that shouldn't be there, no OCs I recognize from fanfics, just the main plot. I get up and follow them, after about a minute I caught up to them.

"Hey Ruby!"

She turns around.

"Hey Nick. Where did you go last night?"

"I arrived here yesterday so I had to catch a ride back with Ozpin and Goodwitch," I reply.

"Oh."

"So, what were you two talking about?" I ask, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"We were talking about his motion sickness. He threw up on the ship."

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" He tries to defend.

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby apologizes.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby asks skeptically.

"They will. Well, I hope they will… I mean, my mom always says that, uh… nevermind."

Ruby chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"So, I got this thing." She pulls Crescent Rose out from under her cloak and extends it into scythe mode. It looks amazing up close, but I manage to suppress the fanboy welling up from deep inside me.

"Whoa!" exclaims a startled Jaune, "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"Ah, wha-?"

"It's also a gun," I say before Ruby gets the chance to.

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what've you got?"

"Oh- uh, I got this sword." He pulls Crocea Mors from its sheath.

"Oooooooh!"

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" He transforms his sheath into a shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asks. She touches it and somehow causes it to jump out of control. Jaune manages to catch it after it bounced around a few times.

"The shield gets smaller. So, when I get tired of carrying it. I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does." He says disappointed.

"A sheath is still easier to carry than a shield," I say to boost his confidence a bit.

"You're right! I didn't think of that," Ruby says, "So Nick, what do you have?"

I take a few steps back and roll up the sleeves of my coat.

"You've already seen the shield," I say as I deploy my ballistic shield, "It's also a grappling hook launcher."

"This one is a gun." I activate the red dot sight on my right one. "And,"

I extend the sword in hidden-blade mode before completely ejecting it and catching the hilt with my right hand.

"…it also has a sword."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it," Ruby says.  
It seems the conversation was still on track.

"Wait? You made that?" Jaune asks.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah. The classics."

"You can't go wrong with a good sword and shield, Jaune," I say as I get my weapons back in standby mode. "I didn't make these, but I designed them and personally I think you can't go overboard at weapon design," I say with a smile.

She lit up at my comment about weapon design, now knowing that there is someone else at Beacon who likes weapons just as much as she does.

"So why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asks Jaune.

"Why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"Hmmm… Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you. You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

Ruby snickered.

"Is that a 'no'?"

"That's a no."

"We're supposed to go to the amphitheater, come I'll show you," I say as I start walking towards the school.

* * *

We arrived in the assembly area/dueling arena shortly thereafter. The room was already filled with new students.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" There's Yang, Ruby's sister and the one person whose hair you never want to mess with out of fear for your life.

"Hey I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby runs off to Yang, leaving me and Jaune behind.

"Hey, wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm sure you'll find one." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I think I even saw one staring at you."

"Really? Wher-"

"YOU!" The start of Weiss' next argument with Ruby cuts him off.

"Strange, I don't see her anymore. Better luck next time," I lie to him. I want arkos to happen but after yesterday, I really don't feel comfortable changing too much.

He's slightly disappointed and goes back to minding his own business. I observe the second quarrel between Ruby and Weiss, now with Yang thrown in the mix.

"… cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Jaune immediately looks up as he hears 'cute boys' and a description of him in the same sentence. _'Why did he only hear that part?' _I mentally facepalm.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief." Ozpin now stood at the microphone on stage.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The effect it had on the crowd was clear, they grew uneasy. There must be a deeper meaning behind those words but it eludes me, I'm sure we'll all find out eventually.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready," Goodwitch announces, "You are dismissed."

Jaune starts moving towards the 3 girls, I realize what is about to happen and try to stop him but he's just out of reach. "No! Jau-"

"I'm a natural blond, you know."

I sigh, me and Weiss both facepalm. _'Damn it Jaune….'_ Weiss walks off, Jaune looks down in defeat and Ruby notices me standing next to her.

"Nick, meet my sister Yang. Yang, this is Nick."

"Pleasure to meet you." I extend my hand.

"So you're the guy that helped out my baby sister yesterday?" She asks while shaking my hand with a firm grip, maybe a bit too firm. _'Slightly overprotective Yang… Should have seen that one coming…'_

"Yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me, Ozpin wanted to talk to me about something." I get away before she could make any possible threats regarding Ruby.

I stop about halfway to the exit and look around. _'Beacon… I made it into Beacon. No divine quest or chosen-one bullshit, just RWBY._ I turn around to continue walking and notice a black and red figure staring at me, but whoever it was had disappeared when I looked back to get a better look. _'I jinxed it didn't I?' _I sigh and make my way to Ozpin's office.

"Mister Skywalker, how is your first day at Beacon going?" he asks as I enter his office.

"Good, I made some friends."

"So I've noticed." Yep, all-knowing Ozpin. Beacon is probably rigged with cameras.

"I assume you're here for your ID?" he asks.

"Yes, and there's something else I would like to talk to you about."

"Very well." He picks up a scroll from his desks and hands it to me. "This device contains your identification, I'm sure you understand how it works."

I nod.

"Now, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"It's about initiation," I say as I scratch the back of my head, not entirely sure how to say the following. I really suck with words sometimes.

"Go on."

"I, uh, would prefer if I wasn't placed in a team… It's not because I don't want to, it's just that it might have negative effects on future events if I end up in certain teams and I don't want to change the timeline too much for now. Especially after what happened yesterday…

There are two important teams I want to help and work with. Being alone would make it easier and I don't want to accidently change their composition. But I understand that it's all up to what happens tomorrow so if I get a partner, I'll just go with it." I let out a sigh in relief, glad to have that off my chest.

"Hmmm…" He takes a sip from his coffee. _'Ah great, here comes a lecture about teams.'_

"I am not supposed to share this with students but there is a way."

I give him a questioning look.

"A test within a test so to say, that's all I can disclose. If you succeed in this, you can have your wish. If initiation has a different outcome then I'm afraid I won't be able to make an exception, not even for you."

"Now, you should probably get going. Professor Goodwitch is about to assign lockers to all first year students."

"Thank you professor." I get up and leave the office.

I arrive at the locker room approximately 5 minutes later. Jaune and Cardin are standing next to the only open locker in the room, it seems I arrived just in time. I lean against the wall next to the locker and listen to Glynda's explanation while keeping an eye on Cardin.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor, additionally, your locker can be send to a custom location bases on a six-digit code."

You could see the idea form in Cardin's head, he glanced at Jaune and the locker. He got ready to push Jaune into it but I simply close the locker before he gets the chance. Cardin glared at me, the school bully might not like me now but I saved Jaune from a bumpy ride in a locker.

I put my gear and backpack into my locker, I wouldn't need any of it until tomorrow anyway. I decide to find a quiet spot outside where I can work on a strategy. On my way there I think about my semblance.

The rift didn't just give me the equipment and weapons I designed for my OC but also the semblance. The superpower from the move "Jumper", well of course not as overpowered as in the movie, a good OC isn't overpowered. But now I actually ended up here I'm kinda regretting making it weaker.

Without more training it just allowed me to do short range teleportation, longer range would require better focus and it would drain some aura. And with training it wouldn't come anywhere close to the worldwide range it has in the movie. Teleporting a great distance without experience or training would have harmful effects on your body. I believe that right now my range is only a few meters.

If I manage to get some control over it I could use it as a great advantage during initiation. Yesterday it was triggered by danger, now to find a way to do it manually.

Just like I did yesterday in the park, I find a nice bench in a quiet part of the campus. I sit down on it in lotus position and close my eyes. Not like I've ever meditated before but it doesn't hurt trying.

A clear mind, something welcome after what has been going on.

"Look Ren! A sleeping person."

And Nora just has to come and ruin the moment doesn't she…

"Nora, he isn't sleeping. He's meditating." I hear Ren say.

'_This might be the perfect opportunity actually…'_ I focus on the area around me, an image forms in my mind.

I see myself sitting on the bench, Nora and Ren approaching. They stop in front of me, Nora leans in with her finger pointed at my nose. _'Oh no you don't.'_

"Bo-… huh? Where did he go?" Nora is confused, the stranger who was sitting in front of her had suddenly disappeared.

I reappear behind Nora and tap her on the shoulder, she turns around to face me.

"Boop!" I touch her nose.

"Thanks for that, I needed the trigger."

"Trigger for what?" Ren asks.

"My semblance, I'm trying to get some more control over it because I feel I'll need it for initiation tomorrow."

"Oh, well I know a few things about aura. I could help you if you want.

"I would greatly appreciate it." I hold out my hand, "I'm Nick Skywalker."

He shakes my hand. "Lie Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie."

Nora hasn't moved since the conversation started and is still standing there with a blank expression on her face.

"Uh, I think I broke her."

"Don't worry about it, she just isn't used to someone out-booping her."

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, Ren helping me with my aura and semblance while Nora was trying to get back at me.  
I now had some more control over my semblance, enough to help me through initiation.

By the time I arrived in the ballroom, there was already a good amount of students present. No Ruby or Yang yet but Blake was already there and she actually had a really good spot. There's still some space left next to her. How about I take the chance.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I ask.

No reply.

"I'll take that as a no."

I sit down and look around for a while until I get bored.

"Should have packed some books…" I mutter. Because it's true and because I know it will get Blake's attention. I take my scroll and mess around with it a bit to figure out how it works.

Eventually I see Ruby enter the room, I pull up my knees and hold my scroll on top of them so she doesn't notice me yet. It doesn't take long until Yang shows up. I duck down deeper behind my legs and scroll when they look in this direction after Blake lit a candle. Yang grabs Ruby's arm and gets up.

"You've got incoming," I quietly say to Blake.

"Huh?"

"Helloooo!" Yang calls out. "I believe you two may know each other!"

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" Blake asks Ruby.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby." She extends her hand but Blake just looks back down at her book.

"But, you can just call me… crater… uh, actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay."

"Hey Ruby, Yang." I put away my scroll and enter the conversation.

"Hey Nick." Ruby says but still uneasy because of Blake.

"So… what's your name?" Yang asks the reading girl next to me, shifting the attention back to Blake.

She sighs. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister. I like your bow."

"Thanks," Blake says. You can hear she's annoyed.

"It goes great with your… pajamas."

"Right…"

"Nice night, don't you think?" Is Yang's attempt at small talk.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book…"

Ruby and Yang don't get the hint.

"That I will continue to read…"

They still don't get it.

"…as soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang turns to Ruby.

"What's it about?"

"Huh?" Blake looked up from her book, she didn't expect Ruby to show any interest in it.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah… that's real lovely…" Yang clearly isn't interested in books.

"I love books." Ruby says.

Yang only pays half attention to the book conversation and turns back to me. She looks me over, probably because she didn't have a chance to earlier.

"Nice tattoo." She says, trying to make conversation.

"Thanks."

"What does it stand for?"

'_uh..'_

"There are some good memories attached to it." It's a decent answer, not too vague and it's actually true.

"Well, that's why we're here, to make it better." We hear Ruby say.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang grabs Ruby and picks her up.

"Cut it out!" Ruby and Yang start punching each other.

"Well, Ruby, Yang it's a pleasure to-" Blake doesn't get to finish her sentence as Weiss suddenly appears. I'm glad I managed to stay away from Weiss, don't want to start off on the wrong foot with her.

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" She complains.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang yell at each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep." Ruby tries to calm them down.

"Oh, now you're on my side," Weiss says.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake had put down her book and grabbed the candle holder. She blew out the candles and the corner went dark, the only light source left was moonlight and the dimly lit chandeliers.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a long day…'_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope to see you next chapter! I'll hopefully have it out by the end of the week.**

**- Nick**


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

**AN:** **The third chapter is finally here! Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed!**

**From now on new chapters should be done sooner, I'll see you all at the AN at bottom.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, it is in the very capable hands of Rooster Teeth and the genius Monty Oum**

* * *

Morning, initiation day. What's this strange feeling I'm having? Nervousness? Anxiety? Just calm down… one more day before you can freak out about ending up in a different universe.

I look around, most students seem to be still asleep. I get up and make my way to the locker room to change. Best to get some breakfast while it's still calm.

Like expected the dining hall is mostly empty. Now, the real question… What to get for breakfast? Seriously, sometimes I just can't decide on small things like this.

Pancakes or bacon and eggs… pancakes or… Bacon and eggs it is, pancakes would probably attract Nora and right now I need some time to think.

So, initiation… I know what will happen so I should be fine if I can reach the temple by the time the others are there. Reaching it will be the hard part, I don't know how many Grimm are in the forest, how far away it is and I don't have any combat experience. I'm a decent shot but no marksman, especially not with a wrist mounted weapon and those few years of self-defense classes won't be enough for close combat in this world.  
Get to the temple ASAP and use my semblance to stay out of conflict, that should do it.

Then there's also the hidden test Ozpin mentioned, I need to complete it and then I'm set for my stay at Beacon. But what the hell is it? I need to keep my eyes open for anything that could be a test.

I finish my breakfast and go back to the locker room. Judging from the surroundings, my locker is probably the one Jaune gets pinned against by Pyrrha. I put on my kit and weapons but leave my coat in the locker, I don't want it damaged more than it already is. After some searching I found a way to connect my earpiece to my scroll, hands-free communications and aura readouts would be useful in the field but I don't need them right now so I also leave them in the locker.

A loud thud, my locker shaking and someone yelling an apology pull me from my thoughts and tinkering. _'Seems my guess was right,' _I think as I close my locker and see Jaune pinned to the side of it.

I sigh. "Real smooth Jaune, real smooth."

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." Goodwitch's order comes over the speaker.

"It was nice meeting you," Pyrrha says to Jaune as she pulls Miló, her javelin/sword/rifle, from my locker.

"Likewise…," he replies.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang asks Jaune who is now sitting on the ground, against my locker. Ruby extends her hand to help him up.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow-Angel probably wasn't the best start."

"Agreed," I add and walk out of the room with Yang.

"He doesn't realize that she was being sarcastic yesterday, does he?" I ask.

"Nope."

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Ozpin is giving his speech, we're standing on the launch pads at the cliff. I'm on the one to the right of Jaune, meaning that I'm the last to be launched.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today," Glynda says.

"What? Aww." Ruby lets out.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin takes word.

"WHAT?!" a now distraught Ruby lets out.

"After you've partnered up, make you way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

Jaune gives a nervous chuckle.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yea, um, sir." Jaune raises his hand.

"Good," Ozpin ignores him, "now take your positions."

Everyone gets in some fancy position. I just put my left foot a bit forward, bend my knees slightly and close my eyes to focus.

"Uh, sir?" Jaune is still standing there with his hand raised. "I've got, um, a question. So this landing strategy thing… what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" How doesn't he notice the students being launched to the left of him?

"No, you will be falling."

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhu, that. So, um, what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." He gets launched. I love how Ozpin acted like he just didn't care.

My turn, I open my eyes again. Anyone who looked closely would have seen them give off a vague cobalt blue glow.

"**GERONIMOOOOOOOO!**" I yell as I get launched. Finally had the perfect opportunity to quote the 11th Doctor.

* * *

Soaring through the air feels great but it would be better if I wasn't falling towards a forest filled with things that want to kill me.

Remember what you learned yesterday. Focus on your environment, aim for one specific spot, wait for it to come within range and… NOW!

I reappear on the ground and do a forward roll to get rid of any momentum that might have carried over.

My back hurts a bit from not having done a roll in a long time but I get up in a defensive stance and listen. My surroundings are quiet and stay quiet, signaling that it's safe to start moving.

I walk for a while until the bushes in front of me start rustling. I slowly aim my grappling hook at a branch above me. I could use my semblance but I'd have to look away and that would give whatever it is a chance to surprise me.  
The rustling stops, it's not fooling me that easily.

I fire the hook and reel myself up to the branch. A Boarbatusk charges from the bush to the spot where I was a few seconds ago. It was confused to see that its prey had disappeared. I drop down from the branch and slam my hidden blade trough it's spine, just behind the bone plate that covers its front, paralyzing it.

Another bush starts rustling. I deploy my shield as I turn around to see another Boarbatusk rolling towards me. I manage to bring my shield up in front of me and flare my aura just before it hits.

The force of the impact sends me flying back into a tree. The Boarbatusk bounces off my shield a bit. I unload my mag into it, taking advantage of the opening the bounce created. It falls over, filled with 50 bullet holes.

I slide down against the tree and load a new mag. I think I'm just gonna sit here for a few minutes to catch my breath. The last time I felt this bad is almost ten years ago. It would probably be worse if it wasn't for my shield and Aura. I guess I still have my old reflexes, otherwise I would have teleported out of the way. My back is probably going to start hurting in a bit. _'Good that I took some painkillers from the infirmary yesterday.'_

"Wow," Came the voice of the person who would likely be my partner for the next four years. "First day and you already stole drugs from the nurse. Classy."

'_Ah come on… first I get tackled by a Grimm and now my plan to end up without a partner failed,'_ I think as I facepalm for my bad luck,_ Wait… I didn't say that thing about the painkillers out loud!' _I turn my head to face the newcomer.

A young man looking about 19 years old is standing in front of me. Short messy brown hair and green eyes. He's wearing a black and red hooded jacked straight out of an Assassin's Creed game and ninja leggings. At his hip is what is undoubtedly deadly rifle, but the handle suggested it is also a sword and the handle of a revolver is poking out of his jacket.

'…_Holy shit…'_

'…_No way…'_

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" I start chuckling in disbelief.

"You!" I stand up and point at him. "Out of everything that could have happened it has to be you showing up… Duncan Verser…"

"Oh, a fan? Sweet! That makes this easier," the self-proclaimed King of the Multiversers laughs.

"You're, you're real?" I question, "But I thought- wait! You're here! You introduce new Multiversers! Does that mean I'm-?"

"Well, duh," he rolls his eyes, smirking, "I'm as real as I ever was. The likely probability of anyone back home or in one of our non-scripted worlds is… well, unlikely."

"But, the fanfiction…?"

"If you know of me and my ilk, do you really think it's beyond us to beam our life stories into other versions of ourselves that have no powers so that people know of us? Provided, I've been getting interference for some reason. No idea why," he trails off. "Now, the reason you're here."

"Any particular reason? Destined to help save something? Just waking up here without remembering how doesn't really help."

"No," he says almost instantaneously, "there was no real reason you were chosen."

"Oh… Well, that's disappointing."

"Hey, I was chosen at random too." He reminds me, gesturing to himself. "And look at me now!"

"Yeah. Way too much power and not enough sanity," I deadpan.

"Yeah, there's that too. Good times. Anyways!" he cheerfully exclaims, clapping his hands together. "I wanted to stop by and check on the newest member of the family, see how you were adjusting and if you needed any help… Do you need any help?"

"I can do just about anything by thinking it, right?" I ask, beginning to list things off.

"Yep."

"I'm immortal and invincible unless I allow myself to get hurt, correct?"

"Si."

"And even then, I'd instantly heal."

"Right on the nail."

"And if I focus enough, I can know all the secrets of existence, can be everywhere and see everywhere (all at once), and am pretty much Gary Stu God if I choose to be?"

"You have by far been one of, if not, the quickest to catch on to things," he praises. The second most powerful being in existence begins to reach for something in his coat. Finding the desired item, he hands it to me. A very nice looking smart phone. "Okay, so I've already put mine, Michael's, and Adam's numbers in there. If you need anything from any of us or are having trouble figuring out a power, feel free to call any of us and it wouldn't be hard for us to help out. For now, I'm going to head back to the many old grinds of mine. The relics are that way, just to helpful."

"Oh, thanks." I say, messing with the functions. Is that a banking app? Oh, wow, that are a lot of zeroes.

"Seriously?"

"Well, that's just the way I roll." He shrugs. "By the way, 6 o'clock."

"Huh-Uhf!" I grunt, being tackled to the ground by another charging Boarbatusk. On instinct, I manage to stab it right through its chest before it could try anything else.

Throwing the deceased Grimm off, I search for any trace of the man just 'helped' me. He was already gone.

"Yeah, I should've seen that one coming."

The predicted back pain starts and I take a painkiller. So far for being invincible… Another thing to add to my to do list: learn how to use these new powers.

My shield stutters and whirs as I try to collapse it back into storage mode. _'That's not good…'_ I try to deploy it again but it won't budge. Damn it… the explosion caused by Torchwick must have weakened the mechanism and the Boarbatusk completely broke it.

Now I have no shield for the rest of initiation, that sucks. Back to more walking I guess, don't know how far it still is to the temple and I need to get there in time.

* * *

I eventually come across a small clearing, an all too recognizable scream sounds through the forest when I reach the other side. _'Jaune…'_ Seriously, how didn't they notice those drawings outside of the cave, clearly indicating that there was a Deathstalker inside.

30 seconds later, Jaune flying by directly overhead shows that the temple is slightly to the left of my original course. I want to make the final walk to the temple but realize that Jaune flying by _**directly**_ overhead is a bad omen, a really bad omen.

Suddenly a rumbling comes from the other side of the clearing. Pyrrha runs into the clearing, followed by the biggest scorpion I've ever seen bursting through the treeline.

"RUN!" she shouts.

I turn around and start running, this new body better has some good legs.

* * *

So here I am, running for my life, Deathstalker on my tail and Pyrrha Nikos by my side. I bet Duncan is laughing his ass of right now.

"Jaune's work?" I ask.

"How did you know?"

"A terrified scream, followed by him flying over is a pretty good indication."

More light shining through the trees in front of us tells me that we've reached the clearing with the temple. The Death Stalker gains some speed once there are no more trees in the way. It swipes at Pyrrha, who is slightly behind me, with its right pincer but she jumps through it and does a roll to dodge the left one.

"Jaune!" she yells at the blond knight stuck in a tree.

From the corner of my eye I can see Yang freaking out, 2 seconds later they notice Weiss hanging from the Nevermore flying overhead.

Weiss falls and Jaune jumps from his tree to catch her, causing both of them to fall to the ground. The Deathstalker is gaining on us, ready to smash us with its pincers. I might actually be able to pull this one off with the current mix of adrenaline and danger…

"Pyrrha, brace yourself!"

"Wh-"

I jump at her, focusing all my aura on triggering my semblance. We reappear and hit the ground in front of the others at the temple, just before the Deathstalker would have hit us.

"Great! The gang is all here, now we can die together," Yang says sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it."

"Ruby, wait!" Yang tries to stop her.

Ruby fires a shot with Crescent Rose to propel herself towards the Deathstalker. The Grimm just swats her away with its right pincer.

"Don't worry! Totally fine!" she tries to reassure us.

She turns around to face the Death Stalker and fires a shot at it that just bounces off the bony armour. She runs back towards us.

"Ruby!" Yang starts running towards her sister who is now also being chased by the Nevermore.

The avian Grimm fires its barrage of feathers, pinning Ruby by her cloak and barely Yang.

"Ruby, get out of there!" she yells.

"I'm trying."

The Deathstalker is closing in, stinger at the ready.

Weiss rushes forward using her glyphs and traps the Deathstalker in ice. She and Ruby have their talk before coming back to the temple.

"Guys, that thing is circling back." Jaune points at the Nevermore. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there is no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us," Weiss points out.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There is no point in fighting these things," Ruby agrees with Weiss.

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind," Jaune says.

Ruby takes the white knight piece and Jaune the white rook. If there is a hidden test it has to be here, but where? I look around searching for a clue. _'Come on, where is it? It has to be something small, easily overlooked.'_

Pillars? No. Back wall? Nope. Floor. No… wait! The circle in the middle of the temple, it looks like a random pattern of cracked stone but if you look closely it seems to be a rotating mechanism. Like those special doors in Skyrim.

I crouch down and examine the pattern.

"Time we left," Ren says after seeing the ice starting to break.

'_Just one moment…' _ I rotate some of the sections.

"Right." Ruby nods. "Let's go." She and Jaune take the lead while Blake and Yang are at the back.

"Nick, what are you doing? Just grab a piece and get moving," Yang says.

"Almost done here." Just one more section.

"We don't have ti-"

The final section locks into place, what was first a random pattern now forms the emblem of Beacon Academy. Suddenly the middle section rises up from the ground, inside of it is a black and white pawn piece.

"Wow, how did you know that was there?"

"I didn't. Now, I believe it's time to get moving."

* * *

We arrive at the ruins next to the cliffs. So much running today… I'm starting to get tired. The Nevermore lands on the tower so we hide behind the pillars. Not like we can stay here for long because the Deathstalker is about to appear from the treeline… and there it is.

"Aww man. Run!" Jaune yells.

Nora rolls into the middle of the ruins, dodging another barrage of feathers and brings out Magnhild in grenade launcher form, firing at the Nevermore.

Ren and Blake stop the Death Stalker from getting to her and Weiss uses her glyphs to get Nora away.

We reach the bridge. "Go, go, go." Pyrrha orders, turning around to crouch and fire Miló at our pursuer. I join her in providing covering fire and we are joined by Ren when he reaches the bridge.

The Deathstalker is too big to use the bridge but still forces us to continue running. I can see the Nevermore approach from the left and slow down slightly so I don't end up on the wrong side when it destroys the bridge.

It smashes through the bridge, trapping me, Pyrrha, Blake and Ren on the side with the Death Stalker.

Me and Pyrrha are shooting it while Blake and Ren take turns charging it. An explosion sounds behind us, signaling an incoming Nora. She flies over us and hits the Death Stalker with her hammer. It tries to strike her with its stinger but she fires a grenade to propel herself backwards, accidently hitting Blake and knocking her off the bridge.

The large Grimm starts prying at the bridge with its stinger. We are all on one side of the remaining support pillar so our weight causes the bridge to tilt backwards.

"We gotta move!" Jaune starts giving orders.

We charge, Jaune and Pyrrha keep the pincers occupied while Ren runs forward and jumps onto the tail. He fires at the point where the stinger is attached, heavily damaging it. Pyrrha and Jaune slide backwards when Nora fires more grenades at the beast. Pyrrha throws Miló in javelin mode and pierces one of the eyes. The Death Stalker swings its tail, causing Ren to lose his grip.

"Ren!" Nora yells. Alright, aura levels probably aren't that high at the moment but I should have one more 'jump' in me… I think.

"I've got him!" I teleport and catch him before he hits the ground after hitting the pillar.

"Are you alright?" I ask, supporting him so he doesn't fall over.

"I've been better."

The other future members of team JNPR finish off the Deathstalker, all there is left for us to do now is watch in awe as team RWBY kills the Nevermore.

It hits the cliff. Weiss traps its tail in ice and Blake and Yang tie Blake's ribbon between 2 pillars to form a makeshift catapult. Ruby gets in position on the ribbon and Weiss uses a glyph to hold her back.

She releases the glyph. Ruby flies towards the Nevermore, leaving muzzle flashes from Crescent Rose and clouds of rose petals in her wake.

'_Red like roses…'_

Ruby hooks her scythe around its neck. Weiss casts glyphs up the side of the cliff to boost Ruby. Rubble falls down as she drags the Grimm up the cliff, constantly firing Crescent Rose. She reaches the top and decapitates the beast. Its body slides back down and into the abyss below.

"Wow."

'_Wow doesn't even come close to describing how epic that was Jaune.'  
_

* * *

Evening, the team ceremony. I'm glad initiation ended when it did, the medical examination afterwards showed that I used up a lot of aura. Must be why I was getting so tired.

Several teams are already formed and now it is JNPR's turn.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Juniper. Led by Jaune Arc."

"Congratulations young man."

Jaune might not have expected it but I'm sure he'll be a great leader.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Ruby. Led by Ruby Rose."

Team RWBY walks off stage, Yang still hugging Ruby and Weiss surprised that Ruby was chosen as leader.

"And finally, Nick Skywalker. You retrieved the black and white pawn, a rare occurrence. This allows you to form your own team. Right now you are alone but you can recruit anyone you deem worthy."

Ozpin hands me a scroll, the screen displays an empty text field under a picture of me, the program asking to enter a team name.

"Delta," I say as I enter DLTA and it also appears on the big screen above the stage.

"From this day forward, or until you recruit a full team, you will work together with teams Ruby and Juniper."

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

'_You have no idea Ozpin, you have no idea.'_

* * *

**AN:**** Special thanks to VindictiveDunc for his cameo, check out his stories if you're interested.**

**Now, I know Multiversers are seriously overpowered but like I said at the first chapter, I'm not going that route. My character doesn't know how to use any of the powers yet and even then I won't have them at full strength for a long time. If you have any questions or worries regarding this matter, feel free to send me a PM.**

**I appreciate any feedback, this is my first story so my writing isn't exactly on point yet.**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
